This Little Package
by Rachy Writes
Summary: Big things come in small packages. Well, for Lucy. That was more than just true. Nalu one-shot


This Little Package

#

**AN: **Yupeez I'm back and I thought that I should do a Nalu family fic since I told myself I'd write one for all my FT couples. It's not that good but hey, I got MW working again.

#

Hand in hand, walking on the soft winter ground, the sound of snow crunching beneath their feet. It was the perfect day for mother and daughter. And being the mother, she knew she couldn't have been happier to have been strolling there with the small figure that was everything to her. To hear the sweet giggles, and the bizarre questions that she knew she could never answer. To enjoy the time she would have while she would still have the chance to.

Truth to be told, she never thought of having a family. Actually, she never really wanted one.  
She remembered what she has been through when she was a kid, never really experiencing the true love of her father when her own mother passed away. Plus she never knew how she would survive being a mother herself. She was terrified of it. 

But remembering that a certain someone told her that she'd be the greatest mother she could be, she was able to gather up the courage knowing that whatever bumps they go through in life, he would always there to support her, to protect her. She knew because that person was the man she fell in love with. That man was the one who swore he'd protect her no matter what happens. The man she vowed to cherish and love till death did them part.

"Mama, why is the ground white?" the little girl asked tugging on her mom's skirt.

"What was that honey? I'm sorry" Lucy was so lost in thought of remembering those good times that she barely heard the squeals of her little angel.

"Why is the ground colored white, mama?"

"It's because of the snow my darling. It's winter" Lucy chuckled softly as her daughter stared at the dove-colored blanket covering the ground.

"Isn't that Haru's favorite season?" exclaimed the small figure bending down on her knees and taking a sample of the snow in her hand

The little girl, dressed in a white turtleneck covered by a brown fur jacket, a white checkered scarf and a pink miniskirt with matching leggings and boots. Her pink hair tied up in pigtails with loose hair draping over her shoulders and down her back, those chocolate brown eyes that stared at every object with curiosity. She was like an angel indeed. Just like her very own mother.

It made Lucy smile that she had her traits and personality. Just like she had her own mother's as well.

10 minutes

But just as she had her mother's traits, she also had her father's. The all known fire dragon slayer who couldn't hold in his temper, said to be the dumbest "hero" who just makes you face palm every time, and yet the man who has impressed every single person he came across, the guy who would do anything to protect his comrades, was the man who Lucy loved as well.

She couldn't deny the feeling that she loved him. Maybe not at first, but as their relationship gradually progressed, she felt herself falling harder for him every time. And when she found out that the exact same thing was going on in his life but was just too scared to admit, she felt relieved. A certain matchmaker and a feared battler were the ones who surely interfered with the love lives of these two.

Lucy giggled to herself as the memory came back to her. His confession was one of the heart-filling news she ever got. It was like freedom…from every pain she's felt. The loss of her mother followed by her father…and the loneliness she's felt for years. But ever since she's joined Fairy Tail, it became her refuge, her family and the people who she knew would always fight for and beside her. She became one of them, a friend who they would die protecting and yet live for her sake as well. But her current family was somehow different from her guild's. It was closer, and more…of her. People who were of her, and loved her like nobody else did. It was like how her parents loved her. And now, she understood the love her parents gave her, and yet the same pain of the thought of losing her as well.

5 minutes

"Mama, how much longer?"

"We're almost there baby."

"Do you think Haru will be there?"

"Yes she will honey" replied Lucy with a smile.

Haru, Gray and Juvia's daughter, was Lara's best friend. They grew up together. Living, loving and learning with the family that was bound to raise them and make them into strong mages. They knew each other's lives because they were so much alike. Although they were still kids, they understood what was happening around them. Haru was one of the reasons why Lucy changed her perspective on having a family. Seeing Gray and Juvia's happiness made her glow with delight that she had this baby in her stomach. She never expected ever having one nor going through these things, but fate led her to a life where it could replace the lonely one she had before.

She knew she made a mistake then. She never crossed the line, but it just happened. Yet if she compared her whole life then to what she has now, it was so much better it seemed like it was the right thing to do all along.

Because she loves him. She loves her daughter. She loves the life she has now. Because every single thing she made and did in her life, it all resulted to what she has now.

Everything happens for a reason. Those mistakes that she regretted turned into the most beautiful thing she could ever imagine.

"_So what choice have you considered Ms. Heartfelia? Because I understand what pain you're going through. It was sudden and that is common in young mothers. If you've chosen to go for an abortion I'd be g-"_

"_-I'll keep the baby."_

"_Excuse me miss?"_

'"_I said I'm going to have this baby. Taking the life of a person who's never had his chance of seeing the world, never being born. To have its fate decided by another and never getting to enjoy a life that was taken too soon. I've made my decision and I will keep the baby. Even if I'm not prepared to be a mother. Even if I'll probably be the worst mom there is. I will raise this child and let him live the life he deserves to have."_

_The doctor just stared at her as she said these things and then, smiled._

"_Congratulations Miss, you are one of the little young mothers who choose to keep this precious gift of life. I'm sure you'll make a great mother. And I assure you that you'll be the greatest mother to this baby as well"_

And true enough, she was the best mother she could be to Lara. Maybe not in other's standards but to her little girl, that was what her mother was to her.

"Mama, we're here!"

Lucy looked at the all far too familiar stature of the happiest place she could ever have been next to home. The place that she always wanted to grow up in but never did. That was her old dream however. Now, she realized that she was lucky enough to grow up with a real family who loved her. She still had a chance then and an experience that almost most of the guild had not experienced.

But now, Fairy Tail was her family along with her angel and the guy she's always loved.

And entering those doors felt like living life from the start and feeling more than what she's felt before.

"Lu-chan! You're finally here! And you too Lara! Gail and Haru have been waiting forever for you to come"

Levy was the first to greet them since she was waiting for the longest time possible. And as she saw them, she squealed out with delight which made the whole guild notice, hugged them and bent down for Lara to reach.

"Aunt Levy!" Lara said as she squeezed Levy as tight as she could.

"Mama, can I play with Haru and Gail-chan now?"

"Yes you may little flower."

Lara smiled at her mother's response and ran towards her waiting friends.

"Where were you Lu-chan? Everyone's been waiting for you"

"Just passed by somewhere to recollect memories" Lucy said plainly but still smiling

"Oh. Anyway, Somebody's been waiting for you for to come. He's been growing a little impatient though. There he is right now" Levy giggled.

"Oi, I've been waiting forever! What took you so long?"

"I took care of something first."

Levy then stepped away leaving the two to have a personal conversation.

"Oh right. Well, how'd it go?"

"I miss them that's for sure."

"Well, it's not that easy anyway. I know you miss your folks, but they miss you as well. We have a family of our own and I'm sure they're happy. Besides, you got me when ya' feel like cryin'. You always do. You've got Lara as well."

She knew he was right. Lara was like a healing that calmed her. She reminded her of a little Lucy when she was young. The way her mother always laughed and smiled of having the joy of being a mother.

"Big things come in small packages" That was what her mother always used to say. She never really understood then but now, she knew that her mother was right. Lara was the perfect image of that package, that gift. She was indeed a gift to her and Him.

"So let's cherish these moments alright, Lu?

She felt herself starting to cry but knowing she had Him right there, she smiled and simply said,

"You're right. Natsu"


End file.
